novellinguniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Onáhairt
Onáhairt is a country in the South-West of the world. It is known as this by the people living in the Western area of the country, who speak a variant of Irish. They know themselves as Onáhns. Other Names *Olikosota - North-West: They know themselves as Olikosotese, and speak a variant of Bulgarian. *Olivolos - East: They know themselves as Olivolose, and speak a variant of Russian. *Ovolossya - North: They know themselves as Ovoloys, and speak a variant of Azerbaijani. Geography The country is located in the South-West, and has quite a warm but humid climate in general. Onáhairt The area is temperate, though it is quite warm and rains quite a lot. There are two notable rivers - The Eiga Ballasuas and the Eiga Tharlach. There is one notable lake: Chur Ní Eachte, which is one of the largest lakes in the world. The largest city, and the Capital of the country is Aidígan. To the West is the largest ocean in the world; the Níosuas Reithagadh. Olikosota This is the hottest area in the country. It is mainly Mediterannean, but there is also some desert and rainforest. There is one small desert, called the Yata Piyo. There are two rainforests, namely the Zhanŭr s Pra and the Zhanŭr s Niera. The Ballasuas also partially flows through it, for a short distance, but they know it as the Koĭ Balasus. Because the climate is not as suitable, this is not as populated as Onáhair, though it is a popular tourist destination, so it is the second most populated district in the country. Between the two is a a bay; the Kizad Tŭra. The fourth largest ocean is to the North; the Yaseĭ Gursi. It is separated from Kojicegi by the Tŭlpani Dodano. Olivolos This is the coldest region in the country, not just because it stretches further South than the rest of the districts, but also because it has a large mountain range; the Kakmu Haethi, all of the way down. There are two notable rivers; the Voskhy Nyĭ and the Voskhy Neĭ. The usable port is Kavostav, and it is located on the East Coast. To the East is the third largest ocean in the world; the Nizhenyĭ Govatvy. This narrows down into the Niyaraet Zhostoro, and then opens up again to the Sotĭber Govatvy. Separating it from Realiveje is the Chadakod Zhostoro. To the North-West is the sea which they call the Rŭte Veche. Ovolossya This is the hottest region, because it has the largest desert in the district, called the Yüta Riçi, and the third largest in the world. Just over half of the region is Mediterranean, and most of the rest is Desert. It borders the district of Atolentru. There are mountains running through the desert, which are called the Aveya Riçi. It is the least populated area; Few people live in the Mediterranean area and almost no one lives in the desert. It is also the driest area. To the East is the Yahsey Sevimaq. Notable People Some notable characters who were born in this country include: *Lysen Neáine - Onáhairt - Aidígan *Amverd Vísche - Olivolos Vocabulary Onáhairt - Irish Olivolos - Russian Olikosota - Bulgarian Ovolossvya - Azerbaijani